Such packaging container with a clamping base has become known as such that a cap can be slid on a base. By this the cap covers the object to be protected, for example a tool, an instrument, or any other object, which object is received by the base of the packaging container.
The known clamping base is developed as such that a clamping reception is formed in the area of the base by ribs arranged at the circumference uniformly distributed, which ribs are fixed at the internal surfaces of the base. At their corresponding ends the ribs project radially inwardly and as such they form a clamping reception. Since the ribs are made of a flexible material this results in a flexible clamping reception in case that the object to be held is inserted in the clamping reception which results in a partial deformation of these flexible ribs.
A disadvantage of this known clamping reception is that when the object to be held is inserted, the clamping force is as great as the clamping force in accordance with holding the object in the clamping reception. Hence follows that there is no change of the clamping force, which is connected with the following disadvantages.
A first disadvantage is that it is difficult to equip such packaging container, because the object to be held must be inserted in the clamping reception by overcoming the clamping force (with partial considerable force to be applied by the hand) of said clamping reception.
If the object is a sharp-edged tool or the like this will result in injuries of the hand due to the insertion force or holding force necessary to operate the tool.
A further disadvantage is that the clamping force can in no way be increased if the object is held in the clamping reception. The cap covering the base has no function when this object is held.
Therefore, it is the problem of the invention to further develop a packaging container of the kind mentioned above as such that the object to be held and clamped can be inserted in the clamping reception relatively easy and is held there with a great holding force.